


Random Hannigram Conversations

by Jhonni



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Conversations, Dialogue-Only, Hannigram - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 12:36:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 54
Words: 11,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8162296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jhonni/pseuds/Jhonni
Summary: Bite size, dialogue only Hannigram moments





	1. Don't Go

“Hannibal. I have to go to the bathroom.”

“Hurry.”

“You’re so - ”

“Lonely. Already.”

“For fuck’s sake, Hannibal.”

“I’m counting the seconds.”

“Were you always like this?”

“Like what?”

“So needy.”

“I’m a victim, Will. A slave to my addiction.”

“Your addiction. Mm. Okay.”

“Yes. I’m addicted to your sweet behind.”

“You’re crazy.”

“You can’t prove that.”

“Oh, but I have a sense. A gift. Remember?”

“I know all your gifts, Will. That’s why I want you to hurry.“

“I’m shutting the door this time. You don’t need to listen.”

“I wasn’t listening. I just wanted to be able to talk to you.”

“You can’t wait two minutes?”

“I can’t. Inspiration strikes out of the blue. One never knows.”

“Inspiration? While I’m in the can?”

“Could be.”

“And it’ll slip your mind if you have to wait two minutes?”

“I don’t want to risk it.”

“You could put a journal by the bed.”

“Or you could leave the door open.”

“I would think you would find that rude.”

“Not when you do it.”

“I’ve got special dispensation?”

“Across the board.”

“What does that mean? I’m rude other times and you don’t say anything?”

“Well …”

“Like when?”

“You drink the milk straight from the jug.”

“I do not.”

“You do. I find cookie crumbs on the outside.”

“Fine. What else?”

“I thought you had to use the bathroom.”

“This is more interesting. It can wait.”

“Nothing. Nothing else.”

“Hannibal.”

“Well …”

“Hannibal.”

“You hog the radio in the car.”

“I don’t like your music. You said you didn’t mind mine.”

“I don’t. Usually.”

“But?”

“I could live without the country western.”

“Oh, that one time!”

“That was enough, Will. I still have the chorus in my head.”

“Really? Let me hear it.”

“No. Nope. No. Nuh uh.”

“Pleeease, Hannibal.”

“Stop it, Will.”

“Pleeease.”

“Go to the bathroom, Will.”

“I will. And shut the door.”

“Fine.”

“Fine.”

“… I love you.”


	2. Uffizi

“Remind me why we’re doing this.”

“You were the one who said you wished things had gone different at the gallery.”

“I didn’t mean we should take a mulligan.”

“You don’t know what you mean half the time, Will. It’s my job to interpret.”

“I didn’t even mean what happened at the gallery. I meant after.”

“Well, we’re here now.”

“Involuntarily.”

“I don’t recall holding a gun to your head.”

“Hopefully you’ll skip the bone saw too.”

“You’re in luck. It’s in my other pants.”

“And in these pants?”

“You’ll just have to wait and see, won’t you?”

“You mean after, right? Please tell me you mean after.”

“…”

“Hannibal. Don’t give me that look.”

“What? What look?”

“We can’t draw attention to ourselves.”

“You’ll just have to be quiet then. Restrain yourself from your usual yelping.”

“Yelping?”

“Whatever you call that sound. The one when I hit -”

“Okay. I got it. No need to finish that.”

“There. That’s the bench.”

“I’m surprised you didn’t carve our initials in it.”

“I will this time.”


	3. Some Like It Hot

“Lemmon is funnier, but Curtis makes a more convincing woman.”

“I’m pretty sure neither of them is convincing.”

“Let’s say prettier then.”

“Prettier works. Like you’d make a prettier woman than me.”

“Hardly.”

“Oh please. With your bone structure?”

“My bone structure is rather severe. Whereas yours is softer and more feminine.”

“Feminine?”

“Definitely.”

“You’re drunk.”

“Not at the moment, but I’m working on it.”

“No way I’m a hotter girl than you.”

“Well … I didn’t say hotter.”

“Wait. What? You don’t think I’m hotter?”

“We’re talking about as a woman, yes?”

“Dancing around the question doesn’t help.”

“I’m not dancing. I’m just saying that I’d be more Sophia Loren like and you -”

“Careful.”

“You’re more the girl next door.”

“So basically, you’re Ginger and I’m Maryann.”

“I have no idea what that reference means.”

“You do! Liar. I’ve seen it on the tv when you fell asleep watching.”

“If I’m asleep I’m not watching.”

“The retro channel? What were you watching then? My Favorite Martian?”

“I don’t have any recollection of that at all.”

“Convenient.”

“Nevertheless.”

“Getting back to the subject. I think you’re giving yourself a little too much credit. As usual.”

“We can agree to disagree.”

“Or -”

“Or what, Will? We’re not going to convince each other. … Why are you looking at me that way?”

“We could find out.”

“How would we possibly do that?”

“Feel like going shopping tomorrow?”

“Will.”

“Hannibal.”

“You want to have a competition where we both dress up like women to see who’s hotter?”

“Works for me.”

“You know I won’t agree to it.”

“You will.”

“Nope.”

“Yes. … Hannibal.”

“You’ll be the death of me.”

“Probably. But you’ll die happy.”


	4. Quid Pro Quo

What do you have to lose?

Quite a bit now, actually.

I’m touched.

So that settles it then.

Uh, no. Nope. We’re still doing it.

Will.

Where’s that adventurous spirit?

Are you saying I’ve grown boring?

I would never say that.

I know what that means.

Come on. It’ll be fun.

You and I have different definitions of fun.

Not always.

Touché.

I can’t believe after everything, this is what scares you.

I’m not scared, Will.

I can see your lip quivering.

It is not. If anything, I’m starting to snarl.

Ooh!

That would get a reaction.

It does.

So I see.

I’m still not letting this drop though.

Of course you’re not.

Come on, old man.

Now I’m definitely not doing it.

Hannibal.

Will.

There’s a hand job in it for you.

Really?

Mmhm.

And no takebacks?

Would I do that?

You might.

On my life.

How chivalrous.

Would you expect anything less?

I’m cautiously optimistic.

Again, I’m touched.

As will I be, yes?

Do you want it in writing?

I suppose I can trust you.

You better by now.

Fine. I’ll ride the damn rollercoaster.


	5. Cuddle Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt fill: Anonymous asked: Can we have a quick story on Hannigram cuddles?

“Hard to imagine I didn’t see this.”

“Hm?”

“What a cuddler you would be.”

“That is a surprise.”

“Well, you’re not the warmest person at first meetings.”

“Probably true. I was warm with you though.”

“You were - something with me. Not sure warm covers it.”

“Smitten?”

“Better.”

“Still am.”

“I can tell. If you were any closer, you’d be …”

“I’d be?”

“I can’t think when you do that.”

“Don’t think then.”


	6. Bedtime Banter

“Familiarizing yourself? I thought you were already well-acquainted.”

“Just looking.”

“It’s a variant of palmistry then?”

“I could try rubbing it like a crystal ball.”

“You’ll get no objection from me.”

“It reminds me of …”

“Go on. That’s a sentence that must be completed.”

“It looks like it’s wearing a coat.”

“I suppose it does.”

“It looks like you wearing a coat.”

“That might be a stretch.”

“You know. When it’s cold and you’re all buttoned up in that long coat. Collar up.”

“You’ve given this some thought.”

“Not really. It’s obvious. The way you shove your hands in your pockets. You’re straight up and down. Perfect posture.”

“Well, there is a bit of a curve.”

“Right here?”

“… Yes. Right there.”

“I think it likes me.”

“I think you’re right.”


	7. Hannictober - Trick or Treat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A prompt fill

“We usually just turned off the lights and pretended we weren’t home.”

“No candy for you?”

“No. No candy for me.”

“Rituals like that can be grounding. It’s unfortunate -”

“It’s fine. It was nothing. Just another night.”

“I wish I knew you then.”

“Then?”

“As a boy.”

“Probably best you didn’t.”

“I do now though.”

“You could say that.”

“What would we have been?”

“On Halloween? You mean costumes?”

“I mean.”

“I don’t know. I wanted to be Batman once.”

“I could have been your Robin.”

“Yeah. … You could have.”

“I would have liked that.”

“Trusted sidekick.”

“Always.”

“Think they …”

“Do I think they?”

“You know.”

“No. I don’t know. … Show me.”


	8. Hannictober - Seance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A prompt fill

“Don’t we need a board for this or something?“

“No.”

“Okay. … I’m guessing you speak from experience.”

“You imagine I speak with the dead often?”

“You do every other weird, esoteric thing. So, yeah.”

“There’s truth in that.”

“A lot of truth.”

“In this case, limited experience.”

“A once a year call? Holiday check in?”

“Nothing like that.”

“I see. You were sitting around one night. Candles. Music. And you just started talking to spirits.”

“There was wine. … And here is yours.”

“Of course there was.”

“Drink up.”

“So that’s the trick? Get me drunk and I’ll believe anything?”

“I think you’ll believe in any case.”

“Pretty big assumption.”

“I have confidence.”

“That’s a polite way of putting it.”

“Now. Close your eyes.”

“Fine.”

“No peeking.”

“I wasn’t.”

“May I have your hand?“

"Here.”

“Palm up, please.”

“Are we getting anywhere?”

“I don’t know. Are we?”

“I don’t hear anything. I don’t feel anything.”

“Now?”

“Hannibal.”

“Yes, Will.”

“That’s not a spirit.”

“It is risen though.”

“Yes. It is. Should I be scared?”

“I think it’s friendly.”

“Couldn’t we have done this without all the ceremony?”

“We could.”

“But?”

“But it’s Halloween.”

“And this is your payback for me not wearing that slutty nurse costume.”

“Something like that.”


	9. After the Party

“Will? … Sweetheart?”

“Sweetheart?”

“It got your attention.”

“Are you just going to stand there?-”

“I suppose not.”

-“You could help.”

“You hit him with the car.”

“Yes.”

“You hit him with my car.”

“Oh, for fuck’s sake. Yes.”

“An observation.”

“You’re worried about your goddamn car.”

“No. Just …”

“Just what?”

“…”

“This is funny to you?”

“A bit.”

“I’m so glad.”

“Inelegant. But the rage factor is very high.”

“Glad you’re entertained.”

“I am curious as to why.”

“He was pawing at you all night.”

“Well. Not pawing.”

“Pawing.”

“And so you hit him with the car?”

“Looks like. Are you going to help now or do I need to throw my back out?”

“Lift with your knees. I don’t know how many times I’ve told you.”

“Hannibal.”

“Okay. Okay. I’m helping.”

“Get his arms.”

“I’m on it.”

“Finally.”

“You look good like this.”

“I know. You tell me that all the time.”

“Well …”

“Don’t give me that look.”

“What look?”

“It’s written all over your face.”

“What is?”

“…Oh god. You’re serious.”

“Well …”

“Fine. After we get him in the trunk.”

“You’re too good to me.”

“Yes. I am.”


	10. Hannictober - Skanky Halloween Costumes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A prompt fill

“You can’t be serious.”

“Don’t be too rash.”

“And you want me to do what? Take your temperature?”

“Well -”

“And why does it have to have a skirt?”

“There are no sexy male nurses apparently.”

“I find that hard to believe.”

“Me too.”

“What?”

“I said me too.”

“No. It was the way you said it.”

“How?”

“Thinking of some sexy male nurse?”

“Me?”

“Yes, Hannibal. You.”

“No. Of course not.”

“Uh huh.”

“What?”

“Why don’t I buy that?”

“Innate skepticism?”

“You’re a terrible liar.”

“No. I’m a terrible liar to you. Otherwise, I’m an excellent liar.”

“So you are lying.”

“I didn’t say that.”

“What was his name?”

“Who is this him?”

“Hannibal.”

“No. That’s my name.”

“Keep digging that hole.”

“I’m not digging anything.”

“You know I’ll get it out of you.”

“I know no such thing.”

“What if I wear the hat?”

“…”

“Well?”

“I’m thinking.”

“Limited time offer. Going once -”

“What about the shoes?”

“I can’t walk in those. I’ll break my neck.”

“Who said anything about walking?”


	11. Kinktober - Master/Slave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A prompt fill

“You want me to stay like this?”

“That’s the idea.”

“For how long?”

“Until I decide to release you.”

“What am I supposed to do until then?”

“I’ll visit you.”

“Obviously. That’s kind of the point. But in between-”

“Think about me, I suppose.”

“Can I sleep?”

“I’m not sure that’s within the spirit of this.”

“Probably can’t sleep like this anyway.”

“Not the most comfortable position for sleeping.”

“What if I promise not to get up? Can we lose the cuffs?”

“The cuffs are part of the aesthetic.”

“Sleep is part of my aesthetic. As is not dying of boredom.”

“You’re supposed to be on pins and needles, waiting for my return.”

“I’m pretty sure you’ll come back.”

“Probably.”

“What if I get hungry?”

“Are you hungry?”

“A little.”

“I can fix something and bring it here.”

“Grilled cheese?”

“I suppose.”

“Can you get me a brownie too?”

“You ate the last one this morning.”

“Can you make more?”

“…Fine.”

“Oh. And-”

“Yes, Will. What is it?”

“Can you cover me up before you go?”

“Very well.”

“Not that blanket. It’s scratchy.”

“You’re pushing it.”

“You want me to be comfortable, don’t you?”

“There.”

“Thank you.”

“Comfy now?”

“Fluff my pillow?”

“This isn’t going quite as planned. … Better?”

“Yeah. Good.”

“Anything else?”

“Nope, I’m set. All ready for the pins and needles. Any second now.”

“I’m so glad you’re enjoying this.”

“It was your idea.”

“I underestimated your ability to turn the situation to your advantage.”

“Is that bad?”

“No.”

“Good.”

“Shall I go now?”

“Sure.”

“…”

“Oh. Right. You’re excused, master.”

“That’s the best I’m going to get, isn’t it?”

“Pretty much.”


	12. Healer and Tank

“For fuck’s sake-”

”I’m trying.”

”Heal me! I’m losing hit points like crazy.”

”Are you wearing that armor I made for you?”

”That fancy shit? Hannibal, no. That’s got almost no bonuses.”

”So you’re never going to wear it?”

”Hannibal! I’m dying!”

”That doesn’t answer my question. Do you know how hard it was to get those mats?”

”Christ! He hits like a truck!”

”Perhaps the armor you chose to wear isn’t as good as you thought.”

”Or my healer is off sulking.”

”I don’t sulk.”

”You’re totally sulking. You’re not even trying to heal me. … Wait, did you just heal the mage?”

”Maybe.”

“Hannibal!”

“… Did you call me your healer? Your healer.”

“…”

“You did, didn’t you?”

“Almost dead. This is a wipe.”

“Not just yet. Hold on.”

“Ahh. … What was that?”

“I have my ways. When properly motivated.”

“Think you can keep me up? He’s still got 40 percent left.”

“Don’t worry. I’ve got you now.”


	13. Waistcoat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for tartufibianchi, mi amor <3

“You realize it’s practically an anachronism.”

“I’m sure it’s not my worst eccentricity.”

“Your most visible maybe.”

“Barely visible once my jacket is on.”

“So why wear it?”

“I happen to like waistcoats.”

“I like my brown blazer but you don’t let me wear that.”

“It’s got a hole in the sleeve.”

“That only you notice.”

“Hardly an apt comparison.”

“Maybe.”

“Are you suggesting I should defer to your fashion sense?”

“What fashion sense? According to you, I don’t have any.”

“True.”

“Thanks.”

“If you don’t like it-”

“No. It’s fine.”

“A rousing endorsement”

“It’s a perfectly good waistcoat.”

“I’m glad you approve.”

“Maybe I could-”

“I’m sure I can manage. … Of course, if you want to help.”

“I want to.”

“So I see.”

“There we go.”

“Will?”

“Hm?”

“You appear to be unbuttoning rather than buttoning.”

“Uh huh.”

“… Mm. That’s lovely.”

“Now for that tie.”

“I take it we’re staying in tonight then.”

“Is that a problem.”

“You talked me into it.”

“I do that.”

“Yes. … You certainly do.”


	14. The Waiting (Election 2016)

“And another thing-”

“You’re drunk.”

“I am not.”

“You’re completely wasted.”

“I can’t be.”

“Hate to break it to you.”

“They haven’t even called Florida yet.”

“Oh, was that your target?”

“More or less.”

“Well, Doctor …”

“Don’t Doctor me.”

“Snap much?”

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay.”

“It’s just … This election.”

“I know. Hush now.”

“The man is a complete neanderthal. Worse than that. He’s … orange.”

“I know. It’s okay.”

“He’s incredibly rude. I mean, really beyond the pale rude.”

“Of course he is.”

“I’m just saying …”

“Hannibal.”

“What?”

“I know that look.”

“What look?”

“Can we at least wait until the results are in?”

“Well …”

“You’re not in any shape anyway.”

“True.”

“That’s better. … Another?”

“Can you make it a double?”

“Of course.”

“… Will?”

“Hm?”

“If it doesn’t go… you know, our way …”

“Don’t even say that.”

“I’m not predicting.”

“Still.”

“Okay. I’ll try.”

“Good boy.”

“What?”

“I said good boy.”

“Yes. You did.”

“Now what was that look?”

“Come closer and I’ll show you again.”

“I’m afraid. Should I be?”

“Very. Be very afraid.”

“…”

“That was my drink.”

“I needed it.”

“Coward.”

“Would a coward do this?”

“…Point taken.”

“Or this?”

“…Will?”

“Yeah.”

“Turn off the fucking tv.”

_click_


	15. Hold Still

_-smack-_

“You hit me!”

“I saw a bee.”

“You did not.”

“I thought I did.”

“Buzzing around my behind?”

“Yep.”

“Curious.”

“Is it?”

“Yes”

“…What are you doing?”

“Hold still, Will.”

“No.”

“Don’t back away.”

“Hannibal.”

“I see it now.”

“Very funny.”

“You don’t want it to sting, do you?”

“I think I can handle it.”

“I feel a certain responsibility after you protected me so valiantly.”

“Hannibal …”

“It’s right there.”

“Where?”

_-smack-_

“Missed it.”

“You hit me.”

“Did I?”

“Yes. … Dick.”

“Does it sting?”

“A little, yeah.”

“Do you need me to kiss it?”

“If you’re offering.”

“I insist.”


	16. Little Foil Packet

“Hannibal!”

“In the kitchen. … Dinner is almost-”

“What’s this?”

“That is a condom.”

“Yes. It’s a condom.”

“We agree then.”

“It was in the glove box.”

“Is that a problem?”

“It wouldn’t have been, except …”

“Yes?”

“Did you have to put a whole box in there?”

“I didn’t have to.”

“Yeah, well. The registration is also in there.”

“And?”

“And they spilled out all over the floor when I reached for it. Stupid speed trap. … Damn cop wouldn’t stop laughing.”

“Oh. … How embarrassing for you.”

“I can see you’re all broken up about it.”

“I am.”

“Uh huh. … You realize we’ve never even had sex in the car.”

“A man can hope.”

“Wishful thinking then?”

“It doesn’t hurt to be prepared.”

“Such a boy scout.”

“You can help me earn a new badge.”

“Can I?”

“Care for a drive?”

“What about dinner?”

“We’ll eat out.”


	17. Fly Tying

“I’m not sure I follow.”

“Still?”

“Show me again.”

“Maybe you’re not trying.”

“I’m trying.”

“You’re not paying attention.”

“You have my complete attention.”

“My hands, Hannibal. Watch my hands.”

“I’m watching.”

“Okay. … You need to keep the thread taut.”

“Mmhm.”

“You’re doing it again.”

“What?”

“My hands are down here.”

“Your eyes are much more compelling.”

“I don’t think my eyes are going to help us catch fish.”

“Probably not.”

“Definitely not. Now-”

“You stick out your tongue.”

“What?”

“When you’re concentrating. Just a little.”

“I do not.”

“Yes you do.”

“Any other observations we need to get out of the way?”

“I’ll make a mental list.”

“Do that.”

“Very well. Please continue.”

“As I was saying …”

“Yes?”

“Dammit.”

“What?”

“Now I can’t even remember.”

“Oh. Did I-”

“Distract me? Yeah, you did.”

“Apologies.”

“That was the point, wasn’t it? To distract me.”

“Not at all. That would be counterproductive.”

“Depends on your objective.”

“What’s my objective, Will?”

“The same as it always is.”

“I’m such a simple creature.”

“You are.”

“Single-minded …”

“… Uh huh.”

“You hate that.”

“I do. … So much.”

“I can tell.”

“… Hannibal?”

“Yes?”

“You seem to be in my lap.”

“I am.”

“Are you lost?”

“… Not anymore.”


	18. No Dress Required

“Wonder which one of them wears the dress.”

“What?”

“That’s what it said.”

“And one of your students wrote it?”

“I guess they saw us together. Probably when you picked me up after work.”

“I see.”

“It’s not that I care that they know.”

“No. Of course.”

“It’s the presumption-”

“-Yes. Some people have a hard time grasping difference.”

“Some people are idiots.”

“This is true.”

“Do they really think that two men can’t be in a relationship without one of them being ‘the woman’?”

“That does seem to be the case. Among some anyway.”

“So I suppose that means you need me to dress up in some lacy lingerie. Or I need you to meet me at the door with a martini, wearing high heels.”

“God forbid.”

“I happen to like you in a suit.”

“I’m aware. And I happen to like you in nothing.”

“But my boxers will do?”

“Quite well. Especially the ones with the blue stripes.”

“They’re too tight.”

“I know.”


	19. Did you just smell me?

“About those headaches-”

“Yeah. … No, wait.”

“Wait?”

“Do you smell everyone?”

“Excuse me?”

“The smelling thing. Do you do that to everyone?”

“Well, I-”

-”Because it’s weird.”

“Weird?”

“Yeah. Master level weird. Verging on creepy.”

“Is it?”

“Hell yes it is. And I know creepy.”

“Perhaps we should get back to your headaches.”

“And the aftershave. It’s not that bad. That seems like an excuse.”

“Will -”

“What if I came over and started sniffing you?”

“…”

“Wouldn’t you find that odd?”

“If you did it?”

“Yeah. If I just stuck my nose in your neck like this.”

“…”

“Doctor Lecter?”

“…Yes.”

“Is that what I think it is in your pants?”

“…Yes.”

“Creepy.”


	20. Thanksgiving

“What’s this? You never watch sports.”

“It’s just … You know, part of the ritual.”

“Oh yes. The Thanksgiving ritual.”

“There’s room.”

“There better be.”

“… You smell like pie.”

“Is that good?”

“Mmhm.”

“Who’s winning?”

“M’not sure. Not really watching. Just background noise.”

“The ritual?”

“Yeah. My dad always turned on the game after dinner.”

“Family time?”

“For us. It was nice. Nowhere to go, nothing to do. Just … together.”

“It sounds nice.”

“…This is nice too.”

“It is nice.”

“You’re warm.”

“And you’re sleepy.”

“Just turkey sleepy.”

“I see. Turkey sleepy.”

“M’just gonna rest my eyes.”

“Do that. Rest your eyes.”

“…”

“… I love you.”

“I heard that.”

“Good.”


	21. This is my design

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With thanks to mi hermosa Tartufibianchi for the lovely idea <3

“I enter the bedroom by force.”

“Will!”

“I find the sole resident inside.”

“You scared the dog.”

“Adult male. Roughly fifty years old. Appears to be in shock.”

“Well you did just break down the door.”

“Unarmed.”

“Yes. My gun is in my other pajamas.”

“I lunge … tackling him on the bed.”

“Will!”

“He resists.”

“…Is that a gun in your pocket?”

“He attempts to distract me.”

“Is it working?”

“This is where the zip ties come in.”

“Will …”

“Wrists. … Then ankles.”

“They’re a bit tight.”

“I consider gagging him.”

“With what?”

“He persists with his distraction tactics.”

“Oh, you’re no fun.”

“I straddle him.”

“Better.”

“He attempts to buck me off.”

“Not exactly.”

“A well-placed squeeze shows him who’s in control.”

“Ah …”

“He is subdued.”

“Completely.”

“Are you going to be good?”

“Mm hmm.”

“Including not bitching about the door?”

“What door?”


	22. Unicorn

“I leave for five minutes and this is what I come back to?”

“This? It’s nothing.”

“Nothing must be very entertaining to have you glued to the iPad.”

“Let’s call it amusing.”

“Amusing? Even better.”

“It’s just … You know Chilton has that blog?”

“The one you forced me to look at?”

“Evidently he’s trying to drum up readers.”

“Oh?”

“Sending himself anonymous questions.”

“How do you know?”

“Example - Will you please post a selfie?”

“Please tell me he said no.”

“Of course. Otherwise it’d be too obvious.”

“A blessing.”

“It gets better.”

“Naturally. He’s on a roll.”

“Dear Doctor Chilton - Would you describe your previous relationship with Hannibal Lecter as more than friendly?”

“Dear god.”

“I know, right?”

“I may not recover from that image.”

“I think you’ll live.”

“With help perhaps.”

“Unicorn chaser?”

“Is that what we’re calling it now?”

“That’s what I’m calling it.”

“…You have very deft hands for a unicorn.”

“Lots of practice.”

“I’m terribly high maintenance.”

“You are.”

“But you love me anyway.”

“It’s a sickness.”

“Fortunately, I’m a doctor.”

“Ex-doctor.”

“If you can be a unicorn, I can be a doctor.”

“I can’t argue with logic like that.”

“No … you can’t.”


	23. Gameplay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because of Death Stranding <3

“The iPad again? Please tell me you’re not on Chilton’s blog.”

“No. This is … different.”

“Is that-”

“-Yeah.”

“That’s me.”

“It is you.”

“What on earth?”

“It’s a game. Lecter on the Lam.”

“…”

“You have to kill your way across Europe without getting captured.”

“And you’ve been playing this?”

“Uh huh.”

“Let me try-”

-“Hannibal. You don’t even know how to-”

“I died.”

“Yep.”

“Harsh.”

“You had to dodge more. Like this.”

“… Yes, I see.”

“And then you can get behind and ..”

“Nice garrote.”

“Practice.”

“You’re a better Hannibal Lecter than me.”

“Don’t pout.”

“I’m not pouting.”

“Want to try again?”

“I think I’ll wait for the Will Graham game.”

“Don’t hold your breath.”

“How about if I hold this?”

“… That works.”

“And do this?”

“…”

“You dropped the iPad.”

“Uh huh.”

“I think you died.”

“Worth it.”


	24. Study Buddy

“Hannibal?”

“Hm?”

“What’s this?”

“Oh.”

“Oh?”

“That’s … personal.”

“I got that.”

“Where did you find it?”

“Where you left it.”

“You’ll have to refresh my memory.”

“Really?”

“Yes, Will. Really.”

“It was in your desk drawer, in the study.”

“Ah. Mystery solved then.”

“No. Nuh uh.”

“What?”

“Why was it in your desk?”

“Why?”

“Yes, Hannibal. … Why?”

“Can you not hold it so close to my face?”

“Where should I hold it?”

“Very funny.”

“I can do better.”

“I’m sure you can. You’re going to get a lot of mileage out of this.”

“Yep.”

“Fortunately, I don’t embarrass easily.”

“I just had no idea you were such a size queen.”

“Will!”

“I mean - c’mon.”

“It’s not that big.”

“It’s bigger than mine.”

“...”

“Don’t you dare say a word.-”

“I wouldn’t”

-“Or your friend is going in the trash right now.”

“We’re hardly friends. Acquaintances at most.” 

“Ships passing in the night?”

“Something like that.”

“Sounds idyllic, no complications.”

“I like complications.”

“Sure you do.”

“I picked you, didn’t I?”

“That was a compliment, right?”

“Of course.”

“Well …”

“Yes?”

“We could make things a little more complicated.”

“Could we?”

“Mmhm.”

“You’re dying to tell me.”

“It’s just a thought.”

“Spill it, Will.”

“Threeway?”

“... Did you happen to-”

-“Yes, I found the lube too.”

“...So I see.”

“His majesty first.”

“If you insist.”


	25. Blush

“I’m not gay.”

“Of course.”

“I mean, I just thought I should say that.”

“I was simply asking if you wanted to accompany me -”

“No, no. I know. It’s just-”

-“The invitation didn’t include sodomy.”

“Jesus!”

“I just thought I should say that.”

“Well you shouldn’t have.”

“No?”

“No. … I mean … fine, you should say what you want.”

“I’ve made you uncomfortable.”

“You think?”

“Judging by your color, very uncomfortable.”

“I blush easily.”

“I know.”

“…”

“It’s charming.”

“It’s embarrassing.”

“It shouldn’t be.”

“Yeah, well. You’re not really in a position to judge. I doubt you’ve ever blushed.”

“It’s rare.”

“I thought so.”

“But I’m sure it’s possible.”

“Maybe if your souffle fell.”

“That would never happen.”

“Then maybe it’s not possible.”

“You could make me blush.”

“Me?”

“If anyone could.”

“I don’t think so.”

“Try.”

“Oh no. No. … I wouldn’t even know how.”

“I imagine you do.”

“I already gave it a shot with the souffle thing.”

“You can do better.”

“I’m not going to … What? Throw out some line? Something … sexual? No. No.”

“Right. You couldn’t possibly think of such a thing.”

“You’re basically calling me chicken now.”

“Am I?”

“You really think that’ll work?”

“Of course not. That would be juvenile.”

“Yeah, it would be.”

“Apologies.”

“Forget it.”

“Very well. It’s forgotten.”

“… I mean, I don’t even know any lines anyway.”

“Of course.”

“And like I said, I’m not -”

“You’re not gay. I’ve been alerted to that fact.”

“Right.”

“Consider the matter closed then.”

“Good.”

“…”

“Yes, Will?”

“Nothing.”

“Nothing?”

“Now I’m just trying to picture it.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah. To imagine you blushing.”

“You are?”

“Yeah.”

“And?”

“I guess I can see how that would be charming, to use your word.”

“Oh.”

“Are you …”

“Am I?”

“You’re blushing.”

“Well done.”


	26. Fragile

“Do you remember when you told me you loved me?”

“I never told you that. Now hold still.”

“You did.”

“Hannibal, I’m trying to help you. This fever -”

“You told me.”

“Alright. Just be still.”

“I’m still.”

“Better. … Is this okay?”

“It’s cold.”

“It’s supposed to be.”

“And wet.”

“Right again. Now I’m going to check your stitches.”

“Will?”

“You’ve been scratching them.”

“I haven’t.”

“They’re all red.”

“Must’ve been you.”

“Right. I stitched you up just to pull your stitches out.”

“I’m sure you had your reasons.”

“Let me get the kit.”

“Will?”

“Yeah?”

“Don’t leave me.”

“I’ll be right back. I’m just going to get something to clean you up.”

“Talk to me.”

“If I talk to you, I’ll yell. You’re a horrible patient.”

“Yelling is okay.”

“If I start, I might not stop.”

“That’s okay too.”

“Okay. I’m back. I’m right here.”

“Yes. You are.”

“Can you lift up a little?”

“I think so.”

“I can help.”

“Thank you.”

“… Hannibal, you have to let go.”

“I don’t want to.”

“I need my hands.”

“One more minute.”

“… Fine.”

“Will?”

“What?”

“You did tell me you love me.”

“If you say so.”

“I was holding you just like you’re holding me now.”

“Uh huh.”

“After I brought you back to your house -”

“Right.”

-“From Mason’s.”

“…”

“You were very fragile.”

“I …”

“You don’t remember.”

“No.”

“Do you believe me?”

“Hannibal …”

“Do you?”

“I need to fix your stitches.”

“Do you believe me, Will?”

“Yes. I believe you.”


	27. Storytime

“I thought you’d be asleep by now.”

“Me too.”

“May I?”

“I got it all warmed up for you.”

“Mm. You did.”

“Don’t hog the pillow.”

“There are four, Will.”

“I like sharing yours.”

“Of course. Comfy now?”

“Yeah.”

“But?”

“I still don’t think I can sleep.”

“I can try wearing you out.”

“…”

“What?”

“That’s not the kind of help I need.”

“I see.”

“It’s my brain. Physically, I’m spent.”

“I could read to you.”

“No.”

“What then?”

“…”

“Will.”

“Hannibal.”

“Again?”

“It helps me fall asleep.”

“You’re an odd duck, Will.”

“Shut up and just start.”

“Where shall I start?”

“Hm. Florence maybe?”

“Florence. Let’s see. … There was a docent at the museum.”

“Uh huh.”

“I was twenty-three.”

“Skip to the good part.”

“The good part. I stabbed him in the neck with a calligraphy pen.”

“Ooh. And?”

“That night I had a very nice braciole. Pine nuts, golden raisins …”

“Sounds good.”

“It was.”

“Who else?”

“A priest.”

“A priest?”

“Are you really judging me now?”

“No. Go on.”

“He made for a lovely osso bucco.”

“Mm. I bet.”

“Getting sleepy?”

“A little. Mostly I’m getting hungry.”

“I can fix you a snack.”

“Osso bucco?”

“I’m afraid not. Maybe tomorrow.”

“Well …”

“How about tea and a few cookies?”

“Priest cookies?”

“I can make little collars for them.”

“You’d do that, wouldn’t you?”

“In a heartbeat.”


	28. Undone

“Rapunzel, Rapunzel …”

“It’s got a certain ring to it.”

“You think?”

“Better than Hannibal, Hannibal.”

“Seemed appropriate.”

“A new part of the ritual then.”

“Ritual?”

“This is becoming a habit.”

“Hm?”

“Undoing my hair.”

“I guess so.”

“You get a bit lost in it.”

“Do I?”

“Like now.”

“…It’s almost to your shoulderblades.”

“That feels nice.”

“So many colors.”

“Not just gray?”

“Gray, silver, blonde …”

“… Will?”

“It smells good too.”

“What does it smell like?”

“Like the fire. Like the potatoes you made for dinner …”

“Rosemary.”

“Like the garden …”

“I had to pick the rosemary. It seemed a good time to tend to the weeds.”

“Does it tickle?”

“When you fan it out like that.”

“I like how it feels.”

“I can tell.”

“I like that I’m the only one who sees it like this.”

“… The only one.”

“I like how it makes a little cave when you lean over me.”

“You mean like this?”

“Just like this.”


	29. Green

“Stop.”

“Stop is not the safeword.”

“H-Hannibal.”

“No. Nor that.”

“Ffff-”

“That’s not even a word.”

“Fuck you.”

“Well now you’re just being nasty.”

“Please just … stop.”

“Safeword, please.”

“I didn’t agree to any fucking safeword.”

“You didn’t disagree.”

“Ah … goddammit.”

“I assure you it wasn’t blasphemy.”

“I- I wasn’t paying attention.”

“Clearly.”

“You were already naked.-”

“Mm. I was.”

-“I was distracted.”

“Thank you, Will.”

“For fuck’s sake. Just tell me.”

“No.”

“I swear to god, I’ll kick you right off this bed.”

“Note to self. Leg restraints.”

“Jesus … Hannibal.”

“Hm. Mercy or no? What would Will do?”

“Will would be nice.”

“Would he?”

“Will is always nice.”

“Really?”

“Ahh! …Oh god.”

“Am I nice?”

“Fuck yes.”

“Should I stop?”

“…”

“Will?”

“H-Han …”

“Yes, darling?”

“…Don’t stop.”


	30. The Sitting

“No.”

“As you wish.”

“It’s just that I’m not comfortable.”

“You don’t need to explain.”

“I’m not a prude.”

“Of course.”

“Don’t patronize me.”

“I wouldn’t.”

“You are.”

“It’s entirely your choice, Will. And I respect it.”

“I don’t need your approval.”

“You don’t need anything from me.”

“I don’t.”

“I’m perfectly aware of that.”

“So stop agreeing with me.”

“Should I argue?”

“You should shut up.”

“Very well. I’ll -”

“Starting now.”

“…”

“I’m not afraid to take my clothes off.”

“…”

“I’m not.”

“…”

“Alright. Fuck it.”

“…”

“You can talk now.”

“… I really don’t think I can.”

“You’re making it weird.”

“Forgive me.”

“Just sketch.”

“I don’t suppose I could get you to turn a bit.”

“Don’t push your luck.”

“Of course.”

“I can hear you whimpering.”

“I’ll try to keep it down.”


	31. Tipsy

“You might want to slow down.”

“I might not.”

“You could start slurring any minute. That would be undignified.”

“Perish the thought.”

“Or you could just dribble.”

“Oh. Did I-”

“Yeah.”

“… Thank you, Will.”

“That’s what I’m here for.”

“To wipe my chin?”

“Someone has to.”

“Someone being you.”

“My schedule was open.”

“Lucky me.”

“Yep. You got the jackpot.”

“Sarcasm aside, I agree.”

“Do you think you can agree to a glass of water?”

“Trying to spare me a hangover?”

“I speak from experience.”

“Admit it. You care.”

“I care if you lay in bed and groan all morning.”

“You could lay with me. I’d groan quietly.”

“There’s a tempting offer.”

“I’ll keep your feet warm.”

“You already do that.”

“You could take advantage of my weakened state.”

“I could do that now.”

“Fair point.”

“So, can I tempt you into surrendering that bottle or do I have to wrestle it away from you?”

“…”

“I can see your wheels turning.”

“Difficult choice.”

“Sucks to be you.”

“I don’t suppose you’d consider a little of both.”

“That only works if you resist.”

“I’ll resist.”

“…”

“Try me.”

“… Like this?”

“Mm. That’s good.”

“You’re not resisting.”

“I’m saving my strength.”

“Saving it for what?”

“…For this.”

“Umph. … This is -”

“Yes?”

“Not exactly what I meant by resisting.”

“No?”

“Ahh …”

“Perhaps we can wrestle another time.”

“Why are you still talking?”

“Forgive me.”

“Yeah. Whatever.”


	32. Separation Anxiety

“Did you take the dogs out?”

“Of course.”

“Did you take them out or did you just open the door and let them run?”

“They like their freedom.”

“That’s not what I asked.”

“I threw a ball.”

“You threw a ball.”

“I did.”

“How many times?”

“A sufficient number.”

“One?”

“One.”

“You promised to play with them.”

“And I did.”

“You threw it from the door, didn’t you?”

“It was wet outside.”

“And you might melt.”

“Well …”

“Forget it.”

“They’re quite happy now. All curled up by the fire.”

“Did you give them leftovers?”

“…”

“You did.”

“They begged.”

“And you can’t say no.”

“I don’t like dining alone.”

“… It’s one night, Hannibal.”

“One night too many.”

“I think you’ll live.”

“Barely.”

“You could read a book. Sketch.”

“It’s not the same without you hovering over me.”

“I don’t hover.”

“If you say so.”

“When do I hover?”

“Never. You don’t hover. … I hardly know you’re around.”

“Uh huh.”

“Especially when you wear my robe.”

“Oh?”

“It’s like you’re invisible.”

“Really?”

“I don’t notice at all. The way it just happens to fall open.”

“It’s a little big.”

“Yes. … I mean, is it?”

“Tell you what.”

“I’m listening.”

“Why don’t you find that robe -”

“Yes?”

-“Put it on. Nothing underneath.”

“… Yes?”

“Slide into bed.”

“Mm. Yes?”

“And go to sleep.”

“You’re a cruel man, Will Graham.”

“You’ll need your strength for when I get home.”

“Oh.”

“Incentive enough?”

“It’s compelling.”

“Good.”

“… The robe smells like you.”

“One more thing, Hannibal.”

“Yes, my sweet boy.”

“Don’t come without me.”

“…”

“Good night, Hannibal.”


	33. Reckoning

“You’re looking especially cheerful today.” 

“Guess so.”

“You’ve had a good week?”

“Mm. Good. Yeah.”

“Work has been less stressful?”

“Work? Oh no, that still sucks. Jack is riding me harder than ever.”

“Something else then?”

“I took your advice.”

“What advice was that?”

“You know.”

“I’m afraid I don’t.”

“You said that I should try to get out more, meet people.”

“That’s not quite what I said. I believe I suggested that you should be open to relationships.”

“Same difference.”

“Not quite.”

“Anyway -”

“So, you’ve met someone?”

“Lots of someones.”

“Oh?”

“Did you know there’s this app where you can meet guys who just want to -”

“Yes. I believe I read about that.”

“I mean, lots of guys.”

“I see.”

“Hot guys too. Not uggos.”

“How nice for you.”

“And no strings. These guys just want one thing.”

“Understood.”

“I’m lucky I can walk tonight.”

“...”

“You okay?”

“Just a bit parched.”

“... You need some help with that wine?”

“I can manage, thank you.”

“You’re sweating.”

“Am I?”

“If you want to cut things short, it’s fine with me. I’ve got a date anyway.”

“Of course you do.”

“So … I’ll see you next week then?”

“As you wish.”

“... Oh, and Hannibal?”

“Yes, Will?”

“Gotcha.”


	34. Rise and Shine

“Rise and shine, sleepyhead.”

“... Will?”

“Yep. C’mon.”

“Did you just say rise and shine?”

“I did. Now let’s go.”

“A bit early for platitudes, isn’t it?”

“I could just tell you to get your ass up.”

“That sounds more like you at least.”

“Hannibal.”

“... Hannibal sleepy.”

“Hannibal has a date. Remember? A fishing date.”

“Don’t fish sleep?”

“You can’t get up but you can argue?”

“Apparently.”

“Covering your head won’t work.”

“Hey -”

“It’s my pillow now.”

“My eyes.”

“It’s called the sun. It’s telling you it’s time to get your ass in gear.”

“Take pity.”

“I had as much to drink as you did.”

“Your body is accustomed to abuse.”

“I’ll give you abuse.”

“Really?”

“Oh, now you’re awake.”

“Awake enough. Come here.”

“Hannibal ... ”

“One kiss.”

“This doesn’t feel like just a kiss.

“A full body kiss.”

“You think you can wear me out.”

“You see right through me.”

“Pretty hard not to when you’re rubbing all over me.”

“My hips have a mind of their own.”

“Your hips, huh?”

“Among other things.”

“I noticed.”

“Well you did say rise and shine.”

“It’s going to start glowing now?”

“You’ll have to polish it of course.”

“Nice try.”

“I do my best.”

“Relentlessly.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment.”

“You would.”

“Beggars can’t be choosers.”

“I don’t compliment you?”

“Never enough.”

“You’re desperately insecure. You know that?”

“I know. Console me.”

“Manipulative too.”

“Completely.” 

“... I can’t think when you do that.”

“So don’t think.”

“Hannibal.”

“It’s what the fish would want, Will.”


	35. 2 in the afternoon - ish

“Hannibal?”

“Mmhm. Whatcha doin’?”

“What am I … Did you just say whatcha doin?”

“Yep.”

“I’m at work. As in working. You know that.”

“I miss you. My sweet Will. Cuddly Will.”

“Are you drunk?”

“Maybe.”

“It’s two in the afternoon.”

“Two fifteen.”

“At least you’re sober enough to correct me.”

“So far.”

“Exactly how much wine have you had?”

“Two … three …”

“Bottles?”

“They were small.”

“Uh huh.”

“I saved some for you.”

“Lucky me. Any particular reason you’re half in the bag before dinner?”

“I like your face.”

“What?”

“Your face. I like it.”

“That makes sense.”

“I’m glad you agree. Your body is nice too.”

“Gee thanks.”

“Very nice.”

“Hannibal.”

“Oh. I like when you say my name.”

“Hannibal.”

“Mm. Twice even.”

“Get into bed and don’t drink anymore.”

“It’s lonely without you.”

“I’m sure you’ll be asleep in no time.”

“I need my Will bear.”

“Christ.”

“No. Hannibal. … Say it again.”

“Fuck. You’re killing me.”

“Please, Will.”

“Fine. An hour. You better be in bed.”

“With bells on.”

“Why do I think you’re not kidding?”

“Ding ding.”

“Hanging up now.”

“I love you, Will.”

“Love you too…. Asshole.”

“I heard that.”

“What?”

“Nothing.”

“That’s what I thought.”

“...”

“I can hear you smiling.”

“Must be the dog.”

“The dog is smiling?”

“He’s incorrigible.”

“Wonder where he gets it.”

“I have no idea.”


	36. Interruptus

“Will, I was thinking we could -”

“Jesus!”

“Oh.”

“Can you knock?”

“Oh. Well, I …”

“Go away!”

“I’m so sorry. I didn’t … I had no idea …”

“For fuck’s sake, Hannibal. Close the door.”

“Yes, of course. It’s just that I-”

-“Just that you barged in!”

“I did. I’m so sorry.”

“Be sorry somewhere else.”

“Yes. Again, I’m mortified. I’m … It won’t happen again.”

“You’re still here. And staring.”

“Well it is a fetching sight.”

“Fuck. Can you please …”

“I mean, I had no idea you were that flexible.”

“God. Could you make this any more embarrassing?”

“Probably.”

“Stop! Don’t try.”

“I could offer a hand.”

“I’m all set, thanks. Fuck off.”

“If you wish.”

“Jesus Christ! I wish. I plead. I beg.”

“Still …. “

“Oh my god! Stop staring!”

“Just. One. More. Sec-”

“Go! Now!”

“....Remarkable.”

“I hate you.”

“I’ll live.”


	37. The AJT

“Hannibal!”

“Yes!"

“Do you know where my blue shirt is?”

“If you put your clothes where they belong -”

“Not helping!”

“Perhaps one of the dogs took it. They nest you know!”

“One of the dogs … Hannibal!”

“Do you have to keep shouting?”

“Come here!”

“... What’s so important that it- Oh.”

“What’s this?”

“That is a spatula, Will.”

“I know it’s a spatula, you ass. What’s it doing under the bed?”

“...”

“Hannibal.”

“I’m thinking.”

“This better be good.”

“Honestly, I -”

“If you say the dogs …”

“Perhaps not waving it in my face would help.” 

“I could put it somewhere else.”

“Now you’re just being crude.”

“Fine. Now, please explain, Doctor, why there was a spatula under the bed.”

“Ghosts?”

“Uh uh.”

“Sleepwalking?”

“Nope.”

“Well …”

“Hannibal.”

“There was this movie.”

“Go on.”

“It was late, after you fell asleep.”

“Mm hm.”

“I don’t remember what it was called. Bawdy humor. Soldiers. I think one of them was named Ox. Portly fellow. I felt a bit bad for how the others teased him. It was-”

“Stripes? You were watching Stripes?”

“Yes. I think that was the picture.”

“And what? You … Wait.”

“What?”

“You were going to give me the Aunt Jemima treatment!”

“I wasn’t.”

“You liar.”

“I wouldn’t.”

“Like hell you wouldn’t.”

“Ow! … Will. The desk won’t support me.”

“Shoulda thought of that before.”

“Will!”

“Turning up the heat.”

“Ah! Will …”

“Who’s your buddy? Who’s your friend?”

“Stop ... Will.”

“You’re crazy about me, aren’t you?”

“Oh …”

“You’re incredibly, hopelessly head over heels in love with me, aren’t you?

“... God help me, yes.”

“I thought so.”

“Wait. Where are you going? We were just getting-”

“This calls for syrup.”

“Wait! That wasn’t in the movie!”

“Shoulda been!”

“The sheets! Will!”


	38. Gingersnaps

“The clerk takes his break at midnight. Probably our best shot at slipping out.” 

“Seems right. If we stay to the back roads, we should be in Maine by morning.”

“I guess I’ll pack.”

“I’ll join you in a minute. Almost done.”

“Are my aspirin in there with you?”

“Are they? … Ah, yes. … Here you go.”

“Hannibal?”

“Yes?”

“Your hair.”

“You don’t like it?”

“It’s … red.”

“Light auburn brown actually. You said the gray was too recognizable.”

“Um. I don’t know how to tell you this, but it’s red.”

“I followed the directions. Let me see …”

“Do you not know what auburn means?”

“... Oh.”

“Told you.”

“This is not the color on the box.”

“Yeah, well.”

“This is …”

“You look like a Weasley.”

“I have no idea what that means but I’m sure it’s unkind.”

“Depends who you ask.”

“Well I - The store will be closed by now.”

“It’s okay. It looks fine.”

“Charitable, but you needn’t say that.”

“I mean it.”

“I hear the tease in your voice.”

“What tease?”

“There it is again.”

“Here ... let me.”

“I don’t think changing the part will help.”

“You know, I think it’s growing on me.”

“Are you going to fuss with it all night?”

“Yeah, I think I like it. Hannibal, the ginger.”

“I feel so much better now.”

“Maybe we could dot on some freckles.”

“Don’t you dare.”

“Just a sec. I think I have a marker in my bag.”

“Take one more step and I’ll …”

“You’ll what, pout?”

“... This!”

“Hannibal, put me down!”

“Nope.”

“I’ll scream.”

“You won’t.”

“At least push the suitcase off the bed.”

“Were you always this difficult?”

“Pretty much.”

“... There. Your throne.”

“Ow! Just once I wish you wouldn’t throw me.”

“You love it.”

“Maybe.”

“Mm. Your hips say you do.”

“Well, I’ve never had sex with a redhead before.”

“I shall try not to disappoint.”

“You never do.”


	39. The Jar

“Just in time. Dinner is almost ready.”

“Smells good.”

“Why don’t you set down those bags and open the wine. I’ll grab what I need.”

“I’m on it.”

“Will?”

“Yeah?”

“What’s this?”

“Oh. I got the idea from work.”

“You got the idea that we needed a glass jar?”

“It’s not just a jar.”

“Is it magic?”

“Smart ass.”

“Well don’t keep me in suspense.”

“It’s something that Jack started. You know how Bev is always throwing around the f-bomb.”

“Yes. Ms Katz’s vocabulary is quite memorable.”

“Jack thought it would -

\- “Wait. You bought us a swear jar?”

“Not exactly.”

“I should hope not. I hardly need schooled on profanity.”

“Not profanity, no.”

“Will.”

“Hannibal.”

“I’m almost afraid to ask.”

“Metaphors.”

“What?”

“Your fucking metaphors, Hannibal. All the time.”

“I do not.”

“At least three before you even get out of bed.”

“A flagrant exaggeration.”

“Three, Hannibal.”

“If I’d known you were counting …”

“You’d stop? You couldn’t stop if you tried.”

“I just won’t talk.”

“That’s mature.”

“And a what - a metaphor jar. That’s mature?”

“If you don’t think you have a problem there’s nothing to worry about, is there?”

“I’m not worried in the least.”

“Good. That’s settled then.”

“Fine.”

“... You’re thinking of one right now, aren’t you?”

“Nope.”

“I can see your wheels turning.”

“You see no such thing.”

“What is it this time? Haven’t had a good natural disaster one in awhile. Always up for that.”

“Oh, I see. You complain and then you provoke.”

“Come on, tell me.”

“This is ridiculous. This is …”

“It’s right on the tip of your tongue.”

“...”

“If only I knew sooner how easy it was to make you shut up.”

“I know where you sleep.”

“Yep. Right upstairs. With a very scary man, so don’t get any ideas.”

“I’ll keep them to myself.”

“I doubt that.”


	40. Busted

“You waited up? I thought you were tired.”

“Just reading. Join me for a drink?”

“Nah. I’m gonna crash.”

“Oh?”

“It’s late, right?”

“Too late for a nightcap?”

“Yeah.”

“Will?”

“For fuck’s sake, what?”

“You’re scurrying.”

“I’m beat. Can I just -”

“Come here.”

“Fine. … Happy?”

“Let me see you.”

“Did you just sniff me?”

“How many times have we talked about this?”

“Talked about what? You’re always talking. It’s hard to keep track.”

“You know very well what I mean. I know blood when I smell it.”

“What do you want me to say?”

“An explanation would be a good start. We agreed -”

“No, you agreed.”

“I just thought - I thought it was something you wanted to share with me.”

“I do. It’s just sometimes you’re …”

“I’m what?”

“You’re too dainty about it.”

“Excuse me?”

“You get all caught up in the details - arranging flowers or broken glass and all that bullshit.”

“You said you liked my tableaux.”

“I did. I mean, I do. Sometimes I just need -”

“Carnage?”

“Well when you put it that way.”

“You could have told me.”

“Not exactly the kind of thing that makes for good pillow talk.”

“Are you sure? You might want to test that theory.”

“Hannibal, are you …”

“See for yourself.”

“Oh.”

“Mm. A little lower please.”

“I thought you’d be mad.”

“Do I feel mad?”

“Uh uh. You feel nice.”

“Ah, Will …”

“You’re still talking.”

“Just one thing.”

“This better be good.”

“Did you bring me a souvenir?”

“You’re such a sap.”

“Did you?”

“Do you really have to ask?”


	41. Mac and Cheese

“Magazine?”

“That’s Woman’s Day, Will. And it’s three years old.”

“Suit yourself.”

“... How long does this usually take?”

“Depends on how busy the vet is.”

“I should have brought my book.”

“Uh huh.”

“You’re not actually reading that, are you?”

“It’s better than listening to you bitch.”

“Do let me know if you come across any compelling bits of suburban wisdom.”

“It’s got recipes.”

“I can only imagine.”

“See. Here.”

“ … What is that?”

“Mac and cheese.”

“It’s orange.”

“It’s mac and cheese!”

“It’s terrifying.”

“Says the man who owns three orange ties.”

“I don’t eat those.”

“Maybe you should.”

“Maybe I should eat you.”

“What did you say?”

“Nothing.”

“ … Man, this looks so good. Reminds me of when I was a kid.-”

“Childhood can be cruel.”

-“All that gooey cheese. Crusty edges.”

“I’m sitting right here you know.”

“I’d eat the hell out of that.”

“Yes, well. It looks like they’re ready for us.”

“Yep. Let’s go, Buster.”

“I’ll be along in a minute.”

“Whatever.”

* * *

“Where’s the vet?”

“Just running some routine tests.”

“Of course. More waiting.”

“You were gone awhile.”

“Was I?”

“Where is it, Hannibal?”

“Where is what?”

“Give it to me.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“Hannibal.”

“Don’t look at me like that.”

“Now, Hannibal.”

“... Very well.”

“I knew it! You ripped out the recipe.”

“You don’t have to gloat.”

“You want to make mac and cheese for me.-”

“You’re such an adolescent, Will.”

-“You love me so hard.”

“I’m starting to question that.”

“Admit it. Or I’ll have a subscription of Woman’s Day sent to your office.”

“You’d do that, wouldn’t you?”

“Yep.”

“Fine. I love you so hard.”

“Didn’t hear you.”

“You’re torturing me.”

“That’s my job, isn’t it?”

“Seems to be.”

“Just one more time.”

“If you insist.”

“I insist.”

“I love you ...”

“Yes?”

“So hard.”

“I may need that in writing.”

“So this is what I have to look forward to for the next thirty years?”

“Pretty much.”

“Good.”


	42. The Temp

That’s not a happy face.”

“No. It seems I’m going to have to look for a new receptionist.”

“What happened to Martin? … Wait, you didn’t-”

“Of course not. I liked Martin.”

“He was okay.”

“He was more than okay, Will. He was very responsible. He was also exceptionally good with patients.”

“He was a suck up.”

“Your opinion is noted.”

“And that god-awful cardigan he always wore.”

“Actually, that was a gift from me.”

“...”

“Yes?”

“You bought him gifts?”

“I bought him a gift. I buy gifts for many people.”

“So it was, what, a birthday thing?”

“No. I believe we had lunch for his birthday. Some bistro he’d read about.”

“And the sweater, that was just to be nice?”

“The office is somewhat cool in the winter. I noticed he was uncomfortable. Naturally, he was too polite to say, but-”

“You must have been paying close attention.”

“I detect a note of sarcasm.”

“Just a note?”

“I’m being kind.”

“Yeah, that’s you. So kind and charming. No wonder he was always so eager to work overtime.”

“He worked one weekend, Will. Organizing my files.”

“Ha! I bet he organized them.”

“You’re not even making sense now.”

“You’re not making sense!”

“Should I buy you a sweater too? Have you come in and help with the files? Would that make you feel better?”

“I’m probably not anywhere near as responsible or good with patients.”

“That’s true.”

“What?”

“You’re not actually jealous, are you?”

“You’re not actually telling me I couldn’t do Martin’s job.”

“I’m sure you’d be quite competent.”

“Competent?”

“I’m sure you’d be exemplary. Outstanding.”

“Good. … Let’s go then.”

“What are you doing?”

“Getting my coat.”

“Will. You really needn’t. I can call the temp agency and they’ll-”

“Put down that phone.”

“I’m simply saying that there’s no reason to inconvenience you. I’m sure there are any number of other things-”

“You think I’ll screw something up.”

“Absolutely not.”

“I can hear the but coming. Give it to me.”

“It’s just that your presence might serve as a distraction.”

“Afraid you won’t be able to concentrate?”

“It’s a possibility.”

“That I might stand too close … like this?”

“... Jealousy has given you quite the flush.”

“Has it?”

“Your eyes are a touch wild as well.”

“Having trouble focusing?”

“Perhaps I need to be closer.”

“Mm … Hannibal?”

“... Yes, Will?”

“I’m coming to work with you.”

“Of course you are.”


	43. The Ladder

Well, that’s fixed.”

“Already? You’re quick.”

“If I had to spend one more night of listening to that drip ...”

“I’ll cross it off the list.”

“Figured your safe house would be a little more … I don’t know. Luxurious or something.”

“Having sat empty for so long, some things are bound to need repair.”

“Speaking of. I thought you were going to tackle that shelf in the closet.”

“It was only a loose bracket. I took care of it days ago.”

“The ladder is still in the room.”

“Is it?”

“Yeah. It is.”

“Must have slipped my mind.”

“Nothing slips your mind.”

“I suppose I simply haven’t gotten around to it.”

“You can’t even let a crumb fall without chasing after it with the vacuum.”

“What are you trying to say, Will?”

“I don’t know, Hannibal. What am I trying to say?”

“That I left it there on purpose?”

“Bingo.”

“Why would I do that?”

“You know why.”

“I’m sure I don’t.”

“Think hard.”

“Or you could just tell me what devious motivation you’ve conjured up.”

“The library ladder. … You know the one I mean.”

“You think I miss my library ladder?”

“You’re so full of shit.”

“How else am I to interpret that?”

“Let’s see. I distinctly recall you trying to back me up against that particular ladder.-”

“Did I?”

-“You had this look … Fuck, that look.”

“Will ...”

“Stalking. Hungry. I almost came right then.”

“Oh god.”

“But if you don’t remember …”

“Upstairs. Now.”

“Race you.”


	44. Zoodles

“It smells good in here.”

“I’m glad you think so.”

“Meat sauce?”

“Bolognese, yes. I know how much you like it.”

“Mm. Good. I’m starving.”

“... What are you looking for?”

“Those shortbread cookies. I thought there were some left.”

“Lunch is almost ready.”

“Mmph. … Found ‘em.”

“Don’t spoil your appetite.”

“Not my fault you’re such a good cook.”

“Be that as it may. … Here we go.”

“Aren’t you going to sit down?”

“I’m just rinsing my hands. No need to wait.”

“Right. … Wait.”

“Something wrong?”

“What the hell is this?”

“Those are zoodles.”

“What the fuck is a zoodle?”

“It’s spiral cut zucchini.”

“Okay. Why?”

“It’s much healthier than pasta.”

“I like pasta.”

“I know you do, Will.”

“So …”

“I thought a change would be nice.”

“That’s all?”

“Of course.”

“You’re not trying to tell me something?-”

“Not at all.”

-“Because if you are I wish you’d just say it.”

“I’m here now. Perhaps we can just eat.”

“It looks like worms.”

“Will.”

“Why can’t I have pasta, again?”

“You can have pasta. I’m happy to make it once a week.”

“Once a week? Yeah, I see where this is coming from.”

“...”

“Don’t give me that innocent look. You think I’m fat.”

“Nonsense.”

“You do.”

“I do not think you’re fat, Will. … And even if you were-”

“See!”

“I was going to say that even if you were it wouldn’t change a thing.”

“Apparently, it would make me a zoodle-eater.”

“I promise never to make them again.”

“I mean, sure I’ve put on a few pounds.-”

“We both have.”

-“You put butter in everything.”

“Once we’re fully healed we won’t be so sedentary.”

“Yeah. True.”

“Until then, I just thought we might scale back on the indulgences. I didn’t mean-”

“I get it.”

“I think you’re more beautiful every day.”

“You’d say that even if it wasn’t true.”

“Do I look like I’m lying?”

“... No.”

“You’re perfect, Will.”

“Even with my love handles?”

“Especially with those.”

“Good. I like yours too.”

“I deserve that, don’t I?”

“Yep.”


	45. Underwear

“You bought me underwear?”

“The least I could do. I may have torn a pair or two.”

“Or six.”

“In fairness, they were rather worn.”

“And you were eager.”

“I may have been a bit zealous in the moment.”

“I think you tore one pair with your teeth.”

“I have no memory of that.”

“Uh huh.”

“In any case, I thought you might like these.”

“Should I be scared?”

“I think it’s safe.”

“I guess we’ll see.”

“Indeed.”

“... Oh.”

“Safe enough?”

“Yeah. They’re … fine. Very soft.”

“You seem disappointed.”

“No. I’m not. I’m just -”

“Just?”

“For a second there I thought maybe you bought me something ridiculous.”

“Oh.”

“You know. Something racy.”

“Your beauty requires no enhancement.”

“No bells and whistles?”

“I can tie a bell around your neck if you like.”

“So you always know where I am?”

“You’re pretending I don’t already know.”

“More diplomatic than calling you a stalker.”

“I prefer the term attentive.”

“Big brother could take lessons.”

“I enjoy looking after you.”

“And buying me underwear.”

“There was a certain pleasure in selecting something I thought you would like.”

“Staking your claim?”

“Perhaps. It’s not as if I wrote my initials in them.”

“Yet.”

“You’re onto me.”

“Think you can tear these?”

“Is that a challenge?”

“Maybe.”

“In that case …”

“Hannibal! Put me down!”

“The gauntlet has been thrown, Will.”

“I won’t go down without a fight.”

“I’m counting on it.”


	46. Cover Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for a friend

“How about you? Any stories?”

“Bully stories?”

“Yes.”

“Not really. The kids mostly stayed away from me. Or I stayed away from them. Either way, I was pretty much invisible.”

“I find it hard to imagine you as invisible.”

“Yeah, well. You see things other people don’t.”

“That’s true.”

“Come to think of it. I do remember one kid. He used to come down to the boat yard. He never actually laid a hand on me, but he used to say things.”

“I see.”

“Talk shit about my dad. Make fun of me for working there.”

“Words are sharp. They can be powerful weapons.”

“I wouldn’t give him the satisfaction of winding me up.”

“But it still hurt.”

“Sometimes.”

“Would that I had known you then.”

“You’d have bashed his head in with a rock.”

“Likely something a little more elegant. Even as a child I had aesthetic ambitions.”

“Pretenses.”

“Hm. Perhaps.”

“… You’re doing that thing.”

“What thing is that, Will?”

“Where you get all wistful.”

“I suppose I am.”

“Vengeance really does it for you.”

“Not vengeance. It’s just difficult to think of you … small, hurting.”

“I’m not small anymore.”

“No. Quite the opposite.”

“I can swing my own rock now.”

“Absolutely you can.”

“But you’re never going to stop trying to protect me, are you?”

“I hope that’s alright.”

“Even if said no, you’d still do it.”

“Yes.”

“… Hannibal.”

“Yes, Will?”

“Just … thank you.”


	47. Cloak and Dagger

“Do you mind?”

“It wasn’t my idea to hide in a closet.”

“Tell that to my foot.”

“I think you’ll live.”

“And we’re not hiding. We’re stalking.”

“Somehow I pictured stalking as more cloak and dagger than this.”

“They can’t all be Colonel Mustard in the lounge with a garrote.”

“There’s no garrote in Clue.”

“There should be.”

“When’s this guy supposed to show up anyway?”

“Soon. Do you see anything?”

“No sign of him.”

“That’s odd. He’s always home by eight.”

“Are you sure?”

“Are you questioning my reconnaissance?”

“Just asking.”

“I’m sure he’ll be along any minute now.”

“And what are we supposed to do in the meantime?”

“We wait.”

“Boring.”

“Perhaps I should have brought a toy to entertain you.”

“I don’t need a toy.”

“Will … what are you doing?”

“If you have to ask.”

“Now?”

“Think you can stay quiet?”

“Ah. Your hands are cold.”

“My mouth isn’t.”

“Oh … This is such a bad idea.”

“... Does that mean you want me to stop?”

“Don’t you dare.”


	48. On any given night

“The light … “

“Fuck it. I know where I’m going.”

“Oof. … So it seems.”

“Why do you always have so many buttons?”

“To prolong your anticipation.”

“Tease.”

“The prelude is essential.”

“You just like driving me crazy.”

“That too.”

“Seriously. Who wears a vest anymore?”

“Waistcoat.”

“Who wears a fucking waistcoat?”

“Apparently I do. … Or did, at this point.”

“At least the tie doesn’t have buttons.”

“A gross oversight on my part.”

“You could help.”

“I could. But I’m enjoying this.”

“You’ll enjoy it less if I decide to just rip the shirt open.”

“You might be surprised.”

“Tempting. But I’m not ready to end up dinner.”

“How about dessert? …”

“… You’re not making this any easier.”

“Am I making it harder?”

“H-Hannibal.”

“That would be a yes.”

“Do I need to tie you up?”

“I don’t know, Will. Do you? …”

“Ah! Now you’re just trolling for it.”

“Does that mean you won’t give it to me?”

“I don’t think this is how bottoming is supposed to work.”

“Is that a no?”

“Fine. Give me the goddamn tie.”


	49. I kissed Alana

“Will. I was just -”

“I kissed Alana Bloom.”

“... Why yes, by all means, come in.”

“I don’t know what I was thinking.”

“It’s natural to act on impulse at times.”

“She was there. I was there. …”

“There? Where might there be?”

“We were talking. …”

“Your pacing is making me dizzy, Will.”

“I didn’t plan it.”

“Sit, please. Let me get you a drink.”

“It just happened.”

“Of course. As I said, it’s not as if you’d been thinking about it.”

“Well, I mean, I thought about it.”

“Oh. I see.”

“... Are you going to give me that drink or you just going to hold it?”

“Apologies.”

“S’okay. I just mean, I didn’t plan it or anything.”

“Hm.”

“Hm?”

“Just wondering. What kind of kiss was it?”

“Not a very good one apparently.”

“She withdrew?”

“More or less. It’s not like she slapped me.”

“Perhaps she misinterpreted it.”

“I don’t see how.”

“There’s more than one way to kiss, Will.”

“This was a kiss. An actual kiss.”

“Yes, but perhaps she thought of it as brotherly affection.”

“Nope.”

“A playful peck?”

“I don’t think so.”

“There are many possibilities, Will.”

“Maybe.”

“I can only speculate.”

“I guess so.”

“... Unless.”

“Unless what? Why are you looking at me that way?”

“Nothing. Nevermind.”

“No. Tell me.”

“...”

“Hannibal.”

“It might be the only way to know.”

“This is crazy.”

“Perhaps. But don’t you want to know, Will?”

“... It does make some sense.”

“Mmhm.”

“It’s not completely crazy.”

“Not at all.”

“Fuck it.”


	50. 2 am

“… Hannibal?”

“In the kitchen.”

“It’s two in the morning. What are you-”

“I couldn’t sleep.”

“So you decided to use every bowl in the house for …”

“Don’t touch that!”

“Fine. Sorry.”

“No. I’m sorry. … It’s this curry.”

“This what?”

“A curry dish I had in Thailand. I’ve been trying to perfect it for years.”

“And now seemed like a good time to experiment?”

“Inspiration arrives on its own schedule.”

“Maybe it’s time for inspiration to take a break.”

“But I’m so close. It’s missing only one thing. Something tart. No. Something sour.”

“Hannibal.”

“Five more minutes, Will.”

“C’mon. I’ve been tossing and turning for an hour.”

“Will, I-”

“Move.”

“Well when you put it that way.”

* * *

“There. Isn’t this better?”

“Hm. You may have a point.”

“You smell like coconut.”

“Do I?”

“Mm hm. Especially here.”

“Ah. Had I known this would be your reaction I might have switched cologne.”

“I bet you taste like it too.”

“One way to find out.”

“Mm hm …”

“… Coconut?”

“I think I need to check again to be sure.”

“By all means. … Diligence is essential. One mustn’t -”

“One mustn’t what? … Hey. Hello?”

“Tamarind.”

“What?”

“That’s what it’s missing!”

“Fuck. You’re killing me.”

“Inspiration strikes, Will.”

“So will I if you get out of bed again.”

“… That’s rather forceful.”

“Yep.”

“I suppose it can wait.”

“That little hesitation might be easier to buy if you weren’t smiling.”

“How can you … It’s dark.”

“I can hear it.”

“Can you now?”

“Now you’re really smiling.”

“Oh, shut up.”

“Make me.”


	51. The Library Loft

“Do you do this with all your patients?”

“You are not my patient.”

“You know what I mean. Is this one of your unorthodox methods?”

“Not to date.”

“Just for personal use then?”

“Is that judgment I hear?”

“Not judgment. Surprise maybe.”

“I’d hate to think I’m entirely predictable.”

“… You seem to know what you’re doing.”

“I can’t imagine you’ve never seen anyone do this before.”

“I have. It’s just been awhile. Not since college.”

“I’m in auspicious company then.”

“They’d probably think you were a narc.”

“Perhaps this would convince them otherwise.”

“… Me first?”

“You are my guest, Will.”

“Etiquette for toking up?”

“Etiquette for everything.”

“I can’t believe I’m doing this. …”

“What is life without new experiences?”

“… Fuck!”

“You might try not holding it in.”

“Leave it to you to have military grade pot.”

“I rarely settle for anything but the best.”

“I think I broke a lung.”

“I’m sure you’ll survive.”

“… You make it look easy.”

“I may have a bit more practice than you.”

“…”

“You seem rather dazed. Are you feeling alright?”

“Uh huh. It’s just … you.”

“Me?”

“Yeah. You look different. Softer.”

“As much as I appreciate the compliment, perhaps you should lie down. …”

“No. Stay here.”

“There’s a perfectly good sofa just down the ladder.”

“Stay here. …”

“You want to rest here?”

“If you’ll stay with me.”

“… Of course.”

“Closer.”

“Like this?”

“Spoon me.”

“… Alright.”

“Is this okay?”

“More than okay.”


	52. Daisy

“Did you remember the purple basil?”

“Shit. … I’m sorry.”

“I suppose I can manage without it.”

“I did pick up a little surprise though.”

“Oh?”

“You won’t find it in the bag.”

“… Shall I frisk you then?”

“Hannibal.”

“Perhaps later.”

“As if I could stop you.”

“Well, where is it?”

“You’ll have to come outside.”

“Please don’t tell me it’s another dog.”

“Nope. Not a dog.”

“… Will?”

“Yeah?”

“That’s a goat.”

“I know.”

“… Will?”

“Yes, Hannibal?”

“It’s eating the garden.”

“She’s probably hungry.”

“She?”

“Her name is Daisy. They were going to slaughter her.”

“Goat can be quite delicious when the properly prepared.”

“Hannibal!”

“What?”

“She can hear you.”

“Oh. …. Je m’excuse, Mademoiselle Daisy.”

“That’s better.”

“Dare I ask what her purpose is? If not to end up on our table?”

“She’ll take care of the lawn.”

“I thought that was your job.”

“My time is better spent on other things.”

“Such as?”

“Well, your grocery shopping for one.”

“With the occasional omission.”

“The fucking basil.”

“Purple, actually.”

“You have to rub it in.”

“You’d be disappointed if I didn’t.”

“Try me.”

“I’d be delighted to.”

“… Hannibal.”

“Yes, Will?”

“She’s watching.”

“Perhaps she’ll learn something.”

“So this is … educational?”

“Entirely.”


	53. Emotional Support

“Have you been doing the relaxation exercise I recommended?” 

“You mean that breathing stuff?” 

“That’s not exactly how I would refer to it.”

“Whatever. … Yeah, I tried.”

“To what effect?”

“You tell me.”

“It seems that work is still causing you distress.”

“Ya think?”

“Judging by your delightfully sarcastic tone, it would appear no improvement was made.”

“It’s just … When I’m home, I’m fine. It’s when Jack drags me out into the field -”

“I see.”

-“I can feel my nerves fraying even before I get there. My heart starts racing. The sweat …”

“Yes. It’s alright, Will. You’re safe here.”

“Yeah. Here. Here and at home. But out there …”

“Perhaps that might be the key to dealing with your problem. Understanding those places where you can feel safe. What might they have in common?”

“No dead bodies. That’s one.”

“Of course. But apart from that. Something they share in affirmative comfort. A presence that you find reassuring perhaps.”

“A presence? There’s no one with me at home. Well, unless you count the dogs.”

“Why shouldn’t we count your pets? There is an abundance of research outlining the positive psychological effects of animal companionship.”

“I know the research. I just -”

“Then you’re aware that emotional support animals can be quite beneficial for those suffering with your particular symptoms.”

“Pretty sure Jack isn’t going to let me bring Winston to the next crime scene. I can just imagine him contaminating everything. Not to mention the fact that Jack already thinks I’m too fragile - which is his way of saying batshit crazy.”

“That does present a dilemma.”

“Seems like a dealbreaker.”

“Unless …”

“Unless what?”

“Well …”

“Can we just skip the dramatics? Tell me.”

“I could fill that role.”

“You want to be my emotional support dog?”

“Not dog. But in every other respect. … Why not?”

“And what? You sit on my lap? I pet you when I feel an episode coming on?”

“We’d have to work out the specifics of course.”

“Why do I think you’ll get more out of this than I will?”

“Innate skepticism?”

“Right. Nothing to do with you acting out of self-interest.”

“My only interest is in helping you, Will.”

“Uh huh.”

“If you’re so inclined to disprove my theory, why don’t we give it a try? You’re free to gloat all you like once the evidence is in.”

“You think you can goad me into it?”

“Not at all. I’m merely making the offer. You’re free to reject it. There are other avenues we can explore.”

“More breathing stuff?”

“If you like.”

“I’d rather stick pins in my eyes.”

“Well then …”

“... Alright, fine. One time. We can do it one time. You can be my emotional support … whatever.”

“Excellent.”

“No sitting on my lap though.”

“Of course.”

“No petting.”

“I shall endeavor to curb my disappointment.”

“And no collar.”

“Well, we shouldn’t rush to resolve all the details.”


	54. Preferences

"Maybe we sh-should …”

“Mm. Should what, Will?”

“Upstairs. We should go to the …”

“I believe the word you’re looking for is bedroom.”

“Yeah. … Fuck, yes. That.”

“I couldn’t agree more. … Here. The least I can do is help you up.”

“How chivalrous.”

“I try.”

“God you’ve got a great ass.”

“All the better to make you follow.”

“…”

“Will?”

“Yeah. Just a - just a second.”

“Something wrong?”

“… I don’t know. I’m not sure how this is going to work.”

“I’m fairly sure biology will show us the way.”

“No. I mean … What’s your - you know, your preference?”

“Mm. My preference is you. All of you. Now. So shall we-”

-“No. I mean yes. I mean, how do you - you know. How do you like it?”

“It?”

“Now really isn’t the time to make fun of me, Hannibal.”

“Of course. My apologies.”

“I want it to be good. To be what you want. … I know people have preferences.”

“…”

“You’re looking at me like I’m crazy.”

“I’m listening. Take your time.”

“As in … bottoming, topping? That sort of thing.”

“Ah. I see.”

“Shouldn’t we talk about it?”

“As you wish.”

“You’re supposed to tell me. I don’t know what the fuck I’m doing.”

“So you don’t normally have this conversation with partners in advance of-”

-“No! God! … I’ve never had this conversation. Which is probably why I’m fucking it up so completely.”

“But you’ve been intimate before.”

“With women. Nothing with men. Not like this.”

“And you were indifferent as to their preferences?”

“Of course not. It’s just - it’s not the same. Those things just … happened.”

“I see. But with a man, with us, you require negotiation?”

“Not negotiation. Don’t make it sound like that. I just want to make you happy.”

“Will.”

“I’m trying.”

“I know you are. Perhaps we can take a step back.”

“No. I don’t mean I’m not ready-”

“A step back in our discussion.”

“Oh.”

“Did you enjoy kissing me?”

“Fuck, Hannibal. Yes.”

“Touching me? Me touching you?”

“God yes. All of it.”

“Would it be so wrong to allow ourselves to see where that leads? To let things ‘just happen’ as you said?”

“… You’re okay with that?”

“My sweet Will. I’ve been waiting for it.”


End file.
